1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite wire for high-frequency applications comprising a number of single wire strands of an electrically conductive material insulated from each other. Composite wires are used in electronics for winding high frequency coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high resolution display consisting of a display tube having a deflection unit in which the deflection coil is wound from Litz wire, consisting of 35 thin twisted single wire strands, is disclosed, for example in "Journal of the electronics Ind." January 1985, p. 64. The use of a composite wire instead of a single wire has for its object to reduce the eddy currents occurring during operation of the deflection coils at high frequencies. The presence of eddy currents causes an inadmissible heating of the deflection coils.
Besides the advantage of the reduction of eddy currents, the conventional composite (Litz) wire, however, also has certain disadvantages. The manufacture of said wire requires the use of rather complicated machines. Moreover, the conductor cross-section (the filling factor) of a Litz wire is substantially smaller than the conductor cross-section of a single (solid) wire of the same diameter. The lower filling factor means a higher ohmic resistance.